


Release (Jake Paul x Logan Paul)

by thestrangersmemes



Category: Logan Paul - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jake paul - Fandom
Genre: Cumshot, Facial, Horniness, Incest, M/M, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Secret Sex, Sibling Incest, handjob, sorry this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrangersmemes/pseuds/thestrangersmemes
Summary: Logan's horny. Jake is the only one who can help him blow off steam.





	Release (Jake Paul x Logan Paul)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this story is an abomination under god. lmk if u see any spelling/grammar/formatting errors!

"It like actually hurts a little- that's how hard it is."  
Jake rolled his eyes. You'd think at 24 Logan would have a little more impulse control.   
"I'm sorry to make you do this in a place like this."   
Jake sat on his knees in the tiny bathroom, looking up at Logan's distended bulge.  
"It's fine."   
The family reunion had gone great. The brothers were back in Ohio, had done the usual awkward small-talk with their relatives, and after the amazing dinner their family had decided to go outside for some summer fun.   
Jake, however, was trapped in a bathroom with his brother's throbbing member.   
"What do you want me to do this time, Logan?"  
"Suck it. Or jerk it off. I don't care. I just need release."  
"What set this thing off, anyway?" Jake asked, lightly poking Logan's bulge.  
Jake was tempted to try the old just-jerk-off-yourself approach but he knew it wouldn't work. When Logan got hard, he needed release, fast, and doing it himself just wouldn't cut it.   
"IG thots and their booty pics." Logan chuckled, in disbelief at how some stupid mirror selfies could cause such a mess in him.   
Jake sighed.   
"Just try to make this quick." He pleaded, unhooking Logan's belt and sliding down his jeans. The tent in Logan's boxer briefs was almost unbelievable.   
"My God." Jake shut his eyes for a moment. He was really about to do this. He opened his eyes again, and unfortunately Logan was still there, tent in his underwear and panic on his face. Sliding down Logan's underwear, his cock almost bitch-slapped Jake. It was rock hard and throbbing like the pulsating beat you feel in your chest after a run.   
"Thanks, bro." Logan gave Jake an anxious smile as Jake wrapped his fingers around Logan's member.   
"Tell me when." He sighed.   
Jake moved his hand rhythmically up and down on Logan's shaft quickly, teasing Logan by placing his tongue on the head every once in a while. The only audible noises were Logan's soft, almost silent moans and the repetitive tap-tap-tap of vibration coming from Jake's quick handjob maneuver. Jake didn't like to admit it but he liked how much power he had over Logan in these situations.  
"You totally owe me after this, bitch," Jake commented, locking eyes with Logan.   
"I know," Logan exhaled heavily, his words almost completely hushed by the mass of air leaving his lungs.   
Moments later, Logan's leg jerked.   
"Let me cum on your face." Logan pleaded.   
"That's new." Jake raised an eyebrow. "Usually you make me scramble for a tissue."   
Logan's legs twitched again. An orgasm was coming.   
"Please, it would really turn me on if I could just cum all over your fuckin' face," Logan growled. "Please."   
"Fine." Jake made sure to increase the speed of his jerking as he changed position, aiming Logan's cock right at his nose.  
"It's coming," Logan warned. "I'm gonna cum, Jake, I'm gonna cum."   
With one final twitch of Logan's legs, his feet curling and uncurling within his sneakers, sweat dripping down his legs, his seed was unleashed all over Jake's face. Most of the white stuff landed on Jake's nose, with a few puddles on his cheeks and above his lips.   
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Logan cried out in a wave of fury as he jizzed. Jake's jerking slowed to a halt as all of the cum was released onto him.  
"Fuck," Logan panted. "Fuck."   
Jake looked up at him, face covered in seed. "Are you good now?"   
"Yes." Logan squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "Fuck, little bro, you're so good at that."   
"What? Making you bust a nut?"   
"Yeah, fuck." Logan's panting decreased into normal breaths.  
"I'm glad you liked it." Jake rolled his eyes. "Help me get your cum off my face." Jake licked his lips, tasting a tiny amount of his brother's salty seed.   
"Alright." Logan reached for a piece of toilet paper.


End file.
